1. Field
The present invention relates generally to architectural paint colors and, specifically, to an architectural paint color matching and coordinating system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Architectural paint (xe2x80x9chouse paintxe2x80x9d) is commonly provided in various colors. Paint color display systems have been developed to display various paint color samples to assist consumers in selecting paint colors. Such systems typically involve a display board, pamphlet, or book having ink-based or paint color samples.
Paint colors are sometimes referenced with respect to systems for arranging and describing color, generally referred to as color-order systems. One well-known color-order system is the Munsell system. According to the Munsell system, colors are characterized by three attributes: hue, value, and chroma. Hue is the attribute of color which is commonly described by words such as xe2x80x9cred,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cyellow,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cgreen,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cblue,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cpurple,xe2x80x9d etc. Value is the attribute of color which is described by the words xe2x80x9clight,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdark,xe2x80x9d etc. Chroma is the attribute of color which is described by the words xe2x80x9cbright,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cdull,xe2x80x9d etc. For example, the colors of a tomato and a brick may be equal in hue and value, yet the colors are not identical. The difference is that the tomato is brighter, having a higher chroma.
Munsell color space is a three-dimensional space including and describing visual relationships between colors. This color space is based on a collection of actual physical samples arranged so that adjacent samples represent distinct intervals of visual color perception. Although based on physical samples, Munsell color space is theoretically capable of describing all possible colors. According to the Munsell system, color space is described with respect to three dimensions: hue, value, and chroma. Theoretically, the Munsell location of every possible color can be described by three coordinates, corresponding to the hue, value, and chroma of the given color. Although in theory Munsell color space is capable of describing all colors, it is understood that it may not be possible to create physical samples of all of the colors which could theoretically fit within Munsell color space. In particular, not all theoretical colors within the perceived Munsell color space can be made into paints.
Within Munsell color space, a vertical axis, known as the value axis, represents color value. In other words, the value (lightness/darkness) of color is determined by the vertical position within color space. Color becomes lighter as the vertical position increases. The hue of color is determined by the angular position about the vertical value axis. The various hues, i.e., shades of red, yellow, green, blue, purple, etc., are represented by vertical planes extending radially from the value axis. Moreover, every angular position about the axis, from 0xc2x0 to 360xc2x0, represents a different hue. The chroma (brightness/dullness) of color is determined by the radial distance from the value axis. Color is dull (gray) near the axis and becomes brighter, or more xe2x80x9cchromatic,xe2x80x9d as the radial distance from the value axis increases.
The Munsell system is one of a number of color-order systems based on actual physical samples. Another class of color-order systems are not based on physical samples. One of the most important of these systems is the CIE System (Commission International de l""Eclairage or International Commission on Illumination). The premise of the CIE System is that the stimulus for color is provided by a proper combination of a source of light, an object, and an observer. The CIE System describes color with reference to a standard source of illumination and a standard observer.
One widely used non-linear transformation of the CIE System is CIELAB, an opponent-type space in which color is described by three coordinates L, a, and b. In CIELAB space, L is the lightness of color (similar to Munsell value), a is a redness-greenness coordinate, and b is a yellowness-blueness coordinate.
The present invention provides an architectural paint color matching and coordinating system to assist in complementary paint color selection. The present invention recognizes that current methods of displaying complementary colors do not effectively assist the consumer in selecting complementary paint colors.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a method of generating a display or xe2x80x9cpalettexe2x80x9d of complementary architectural paint color samples, comprising the steps of (1) receiving an input reference color having a reference hue, (2) selecting a first set of architectural paint colors having a first hue that is one of the hues comprising the five-way harmony of the reference hue, and (3) displaying color samples of the first set of architectural paint colors on one of a display monitor or a hard-copy printout.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of generating a display of complementary architectural paint color samples, comprising the following steps: One step is receiving an input reference color. Another step is selecting a reference paint color from a database of architectural paint colors within a color space. The reference paint color is visually closer, with respect to the color space, to the input reference color than any other paint color within the database. Each of the paint colors within the database is located within only one of a plurality of fixed non-overlapping contiguous portions of the color space. Each of the color space portions is defined as the space of all colors within a band of hues within the color space, the color space portions spanning all hues in the color space. The number of the color space portions is advantageously at least 30. Another step is determining a first of the color space portions, the first color space portion including a first hue that is one of the hues comprising the five-way harmony of the hue of the reference paint color. Another step is selecting a first set of architectural paint colors from the database, the first set being located within the first color space portion. Another step is displaying color samples of the first set of architectural paint colors on one of a display monitor or a hard-copy printout.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an architectural paint color coordination system for selecting complementary architectural paint colors, comprising an interface for receiving an input reference color, a processor configured to perform instructions read from a memory, a memory storing instructions configured to be read and performed by the processor, and a display generator. The instructions direct the processor to perform the steps of directing the interface to receive an input reference color having a reference hue, with respect to a color space; selecting a first set of architectural paint colors having a first hue that is one of the hues of the five-way harmony of the reference hue; and directing the display generator to display color samples of the first set of architectural paint colors.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an architectural paint color coordination system for selecting complementary architectural paint colors, comprising an interface for receiving an input reference color, a processor configured to perform instructions read from a memory, a memory storing instructions and a database of architectural paint colors within a color space, and a display generator. The instructions are configured to be read and performed by the processor. The instructions direct the processor to perform the following steps: The processor directs the interface to receive an input reference color. The processor selects a reference paint color from the database. The reference paint color is selected so that it is visually closer, with respect to the color space, to the input reference color than all other paint colors within the database. The paint colors within the database are grouped into a plurality of mutually exclusive sub-sets, each of which subsets of colors being located within only one of a plurality of non-overlapping contiguous portions of the color space. Each of the color space portions is defined as the space of all colors within a band of hues within the color space, the color space portions spanning all hues in the color space. The number of the color space portions is at least 30. The processor determines a first of the color space portions, the first color space portion including a first hue that is one of the hues comprising the five-way harmony of the hue of the reference paint color. The processor selects from the database a first set of architectural paint colors being located within the first color space portion. The processor directs the display generator to display color samples of the first set of architectural paint colors.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides a method of generating a display of complementary architectural paint color samples, comprising the following steps. An input reference color is received, and a reference paint color is selected from a database of architectural paint colors within a color space. The reference paint color is closer in hue, value, and chroma to the input reference color than any other color within the database. The reference paint color has a reference hue, a reference value, and a reference chroma. For every color in the database, there is a predetermined range of hue, a predetermined range of value, and a predetermined range of chroma. These predetermined ranges include the hue, value, and chroma, respectively, of the color. A xe2x80x9ccomplementary huexe2x80x9d is determined, which is a hue that is five-way harmonious with the reference hue. A xe2x80x9cmatching complementary colorxe2x80x9d is selected, which is defined as a color in the database that is closer to the complementary hue, the reference value, and the reference chroma than any other color in the database. First and second xe2x80x9coffset colorsxe2x80x9d are then selected from the database. In one embodiment, the first and second offset colors have hues substantially equivalent to endpoints of the predetermined range of hue corresponding to the matching complementary color, the hues of the offset colors being within said predetermined range on opposite xe2x80x9csidesxe2x80x9d of the complementary hue. Also, the offset colors have value and chroma substantially equal to the reference value and reference chroma, respectively. Color samples of at least one of the first and second offset colors are then displayed on one of a display monitor or a hard-copy printout.
In another embodiment of the method just described, the first and second offset colors have values substantially equal to endpoints of the predetermined range of value corresponding to the matching complementary color. The values of the offset colors are within said predetermined range, one of such values being higher and the other being lower than the reference value. Also, the offset colors have hue and chroma substantially equal to the complementary hue and reference chroma, respectively. In yet another embodiment of the method just described, the first and second offset colors have chromas substantially equal to endpoints of the predetermined range of chroma corresponding to the matching complementary color. The chromas of the offset colors are within said predetermined range, one of such chromas being higher and the other being lower than the reference chroma. Also, the offset colors have hue and value substantially equal to the complementary hue and reference value, respectively.
In yet another aspect, the present invention provides an inventory selection system, comprising an architectural paint color selection system, a database of inventory, and a processor. The architectural paint color selection system is configured to generate an output display of harmonious paint colors and to communicate color information of such paint colors to a processor. The database of inventory contains color information of items of such inventory. The processor is in communication with the paint color selection system to read the color information of the paint colors. The processor is also in communication with the database to read the color information of the items of inventory. The processor is configured to select matching inventory from the database whose color information is within a predetermined tolerance of the color information of any of the paint colors generated by the paint color selection system. The processor is also configured to provide a listing of such matching inventory.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.